Please Stay
by parmigiolate
Summary: Do you ever wonder how your life can change over night? I don't buy into those clichés, or, at least, I didn't- not until him. That ordinary day altered my life forever, and then on I've constantly heard two little words: please stay. Zyle AU
1. One

"Move, move, move! We got mid-twenties male coming in with internal bleeding, unconscious state, and severe bruising to head and thoracic area. Make way!" The noise of an EMT causes me to look up from my turkey sandwich and walk from behind the nurse's desk to the hallway, but I am shoved to the side when the remainder of the paramedics run through the doors with a bloody, beaten up man on the stretcher.

"I guess my break is over," I mumble to myself while trashing my food and making way to the computer.

"We need him on an operating table stat! Let's go! Get Dr. Gammaro now! Move!" As the other nurses and physician assistants shout and command others around me, I stand there in awe and take it all in.

Normally I don't work in the emergency section but they were short on nurses today and being that I have my licenses for emergency care, I was temporarily moved here.

"Zoe!" one of my co-workers shouts, "Go retrieve his documents and start working on his file!" Nodding my head, I instantly run back to the nurse's station and gather everything I need.

Kyle Spencer, twenty-three years old, five feet eleven inches, single, no diseases, no family history of health problems, healthy weight and BMI. However, the last item on the list gathers my attention: immediate contact fiancé and then his sister. Where are the two in this desperate time of his?

Putting those thoughts aside, I run to the operating room and hand the assistant the paperwork in preparation of a surgery. Once I return to the desk, I read over his file in depth and wait for family to arrive.

However, after an hour I'm still sitting at the desk but no one has came looking for Kyle. Sad, really, his own sister hasn't bothered to call, and his fiancée, the woman who chose to be with him, hasn't shown her face. Perhaps they aren't aware of his whereabouts, I think giving them the benefit of the doubt. However, I have an aching pang in my chest- an intuition, perhaps, that the two emergency contacts are just that- only there when he is in dire need of assistance, not actual help.

Finally, the sound of wheels slowly rolling over the ground wakes me from my thoughts and twiddling. I look up and notice the nurses are pushing him out of the operating room, in a cot, and he isn't dead since he's uncovered, but that's not necessarily a good thing. When one of the PAs call my name, I jog to catch up with the team since I was told to meet in the conference room.

"We need to discuss how he got into this coma," One of the doctors comments while tapping his pen to his lip as I enter.

I'm not sure why I'm in here, since they usually only pull experienced and wise nurses but I suppose I'm one of the few available at the moment. Weekends are always the busiest for the ER, especially the days leading up to a holiday.

"We see he is allergic to Asparaginase and he took quiet a bit of Elspar," another MD announces and a few begin to take notes, which makes me feel out of place and almost like a child. However, I stay still and only retain the information in my mind.

"Did he try to kill himself?" One of the nurses asks. I silently scoff at the ridiculous question. Although it could be true that this man was suicidal, it is unlikely that he did this to himself. The drug is to treat cancer, and according to his records he wasn't diagnosed. And since this man is clearly not a doctor, or even in a career related to the medical field, it would be nearly impossible for him to now about this drug, let alone obtain it.

"Possibly but he didn't know he was allergic, so I don't believe so. This was accidental because upon ingesting the medication, he began having a seizure, thus causing the bruising and broken ribs. Ten minutes later, his fiancée found him on the floor." The last line instantly sparks my attention. So the girl does know- then why isn't she here, at his side, crying for him, begging God to spare him? That seems suspicious and almost enough to say she had a part in it.

"If he planned it then he would've made sure no one was going to find him." The psychologist finished with great confidence. This guy, whom I've only met twice, has already got on my nerves. From what I've heard and seen, he is a pretentious, self-serving, prick. It's obvious that the asshole, or formally called Dr. Harmon, only cares about himself and the psychotic nurse he's banging.

The team members bicker for a few more minutes, which gives me ample time to plot theories.

"Where was the fiancée during this?" I finally manage to mutter, and they immediately all jerk their heads to my direction. I'm sure most of them are shocked I even speak, while others unsure of who I am and why I'm even in the room.

'What about her?" A medical doctor asks with a raised eyebrow and a light scoff.

"W-well, she could have a play in this," I begin and hope I'm not shaking the boat. After all, I am trying to keep my position here and eventually move up in rank. "I mean, maybe she wants him dead for money or to run off with someone else?"

Once the words leave my mouth I instantly regret it. I couldn't have formulated it better, or at least have found some kind of evidence? Most of the nurses roll their eyes and me and one even scolds- as if I uttered the worst possible sentence.

"That's possible, we'll look into her but I doubt it," Dr. Harmon answers with his arms folded over his chest and body slumped in the wheelie chair. "I'm pulling up his life insurance policy right now," and just like that he has all of the patients information on the Mac Book screen. "It hasn't been updated in over a year. Plus, his family isn't wealthy. So there's not a strong motive"

Empathy taking over my emotions, I protest and stand out of my chair. "B-but, look! She's a med student so she would know how to use certain medicines to her advantage and probably obtain them!" Realizing my valid point, I smile to myself and am convinced that the woman had to have had some play in this alleged accident.

"Okay, Zoe," Dr. Harmon grits. Although we've never officially met, he has noticed me in the halls lurking when him and Hayden, the nurse he's screwing behind his wife's back, are stumbling out of a closet or operation room. "Go ahead and call the sister to see what she has to say. We'll look into the fiancée but as of now it's deemed an accident."

With the final word, Dr. Gammaro dismisses us and takes off before any after thoughts can be said. He isn't a man of patience or care- just in it for the money, most whisper behind his back.

When I understand that I was given the permission to call Kyle's sister, the woman who could have all the juicy details of his seemingly awful fiancée, I run out of the room and race to the computers for her number.

Unsure of why I'm suddenly so passionate about a man whom I've never even laid eyes upon, I slow down to a speed walk and wonder why I even care. I suppose if I was in his position I'd hope someone would care enough to give me justice, or it could be that he has no visitors, not even a concerned phone call.

Once I obtain his sister's telephone number, which seems to be out of the country, I dial with shaky hands. In my years of working as a nurse I've never had to call a family member or even inform them of anything. In my usual unit I just watch after children who have severe stomachaches or broken bones.

After the fourth ring I hear the groggy voice of a woman, who I assume to be his sister. Luckily, I'm correct but she doesn't seem too happy since apparently it's the early hours past midnight in her country of New Zealand.

A smile spreads across my face at the realization that she couldn't visit with such little notice, considering the distance, and that she wasn't even inform. Apparently the imbeciles here don't know the policy that clearly states all emergency contacts must be contacted upon arrival of a patient.

After breaking the news, and informing her that he is indeed alive but unsure of his current condition, I question her about his fiancée, Madison. However, she informs me that because of the distance she doesn't know much about the woman, and has only met her once. Although, she does note that the two often fight and she does become violent. Apparently she has a history of domestic abuse, on her part.

Once I finish thanking her, I begin to write a summary of what I've been told and my theories of what happened. As I type each word something inside me blossoms, almost like a new feeling. Unsure if it's only exhaustion from working a double, I ignore the sensation and write on until I'm satisfied with the work.

With ten minutes left of my shift I check on my patients for the last time and then quietly sneak off to Dr. Harmon's office to slip the letter in his door mail slot. With high hopes that he'll consider my evidence and not let the seemingly evil woman walk free, I shove the envelope through the small opening and then slowly drag myself out of the bright hospital.

. . .

The next morning I arrive to work twenty minutes early, in hopes that I can speak to the doctors about what I've written. As I practically skip through the automatic sliding door as the thought of not working a double shift for the first time in a week runs through my mind. Although I don't have any plans besides curling up in a bed to a good book.

Once I sneak into the wing of offices, I slowly creep to the conference room in hopes to catch them before their meeting ends. Luckily, after she knocks the familiar voice of Dr. Harmon calling me in.

As soon as the door swings open the team stares up at me, and the sleazy Dr. Harmon even looks me up and down. Holding back a gag, I force a smile on my make-up free face. "Good morning," I mumble in a breathy tone while sliding into one of the plastic chairs.

"We looked over your report," a man who introduced himself as Detective Colquitt begins. "From our own evidence we've concluded that his coma was accidental since he wasn't aware that he is allergic to Asparaginase. If he didn't know then surely his fiancée wouldn't. We do thank you for your dedication to this case."

"That's ridiculous! She's in school to become a nurse! She could easily steal a kit from the labs or take the medication to poison him- we all know that the medication is extremely deadly with a slight deviation from the normal dose! P-plus, Kyle's sister told me how Madison was abusive and shady. Madison has no alibi. God, Kyle's life insurance even covers death by removing life support. This is bull-"

Finally Dr. Gammaro cuts me off. I'm shocked that they even let me ramble this far but I know I've made valid points- most that I hadn't even thought of until they left my mouth. Still unsure of where I found the passion, or theories, I allow a smug grin to spread my face.

However his words don't soothe me- no, they only add more pain. "Zoe, our decision is final. Although, we do adore your passion, which is why we've assigned you to be his nurse. Every shift you will be there to assist and care for him until the moment he leaves."

I'll have to watch as his lifeless body lies on the cold, hard mattress while everyone walks by and whispers what a tragedy it is that this poor man slipped into a coma unwillingly.

However, I nod at the offer. This job is too important to risk of mere intuition. So, once I'm excused, I head to the bathroom and splash my face with cold water. The day has barely begun but I'm already desperate for a nap.

Staring at my reflection in the cloudy mirror I wonder why I'm so invested in this man, for the second time. For all I know he could be a criminal- a thief, rapist, or murderer- but my brain doesn't allow those thoughts to taint the ones I've already formed of him.

Instead of wasting time, I slug from the bathroom to the nurse's station and grab my clipboard.

Upon arriving to Kyle's room an eerie sensation creeps around me, almost like he's watching me. But as I look around the room, I confirm that no one is here besides Kyle who is fast asleep in a coma, with his eyes shut. Slowly, I walk towards him, as if I'm going to scare him.

Once I'm close enough to study his appearance, I stop. The first thing I notice is his blonde curls that are stuck to his face by sweat. The tresses, a perfect shade of yellow, give Kyle a vibe that is unfamiliar to me, but nonetheless enticing.

Next, I move lower to notice his lips that are, although a bit dry, still a beautiful shade of pink, almost like a rose petal. They pucker into the most adorable pout and look so fluffy, so... kissable. However, the most innocent looking thing is the tiny, barely noticeable, freckle on the tip of his nose. I could barely make it out from my position but leaning in closer I revel in its cuteness.

Wondering if anyone has ever pointed out the small beauty mark, I brush my hand over his button nose. Perhaps it's an insecurity or maybe he's never bothered to take the time to study himself, so he's unaware that it even exists.

The beeping of his cardiac monitor remind me that I'm here as his nurse, not his friend and certainly not his fiancée. So, I quickly hook the bag on insulin to his IV stand and study his arm as I insert the needle.

The limbs are muscular, with decent size bulges all around, and veins popping from his forearm. I've always been fond of big arms, something about being able to hold me no matter what.

Once I finish, and check all his vitals, I decide to clean his room up a bit since my only other patient is napping. Organizing his few belongings, like a dead cell phone, I wonder what his background is. Could it be of him and his soon-to-be bride? Or maybe it's a photo of the sunset he took while hiking. Hopefully it isn't something horribly corny like a practically nude female he thinks is attractive because of her big tits and tiny waist.

After shoving the silly thought from my mind, I note that I should bring a hairbrush and some flowers, to brighten the room. After all, I do want him to have the most pleasant experience anyone can have while in a coma...in an expensive hospital...with no family or friends to visit. That should be an interesting task.

. . .

Checking the time I realize I have fifteen minutes until my shift is over, so I begin to finish with Kyle so I can quickly check on my other patient. Before leaving the room I squat next to Kyle and try to muster up something to say. I've seen plenty of movies and read ample books about coma patients and they all speak to them, so I suppose I should follow.

"Kyle," I begin with a shaky voice. I'm unsure if he can hear me, let alone understand my words. But I still continue, "it's your decision whether to die or live, so make the right one. Today was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and the temperature a perfect 68 degrees. Oh goodness, the sunset was gorgeous. Blend of lilacs, teals, tangerine, and salmon lit up the sky so beautifully, I wish I could've captured it for you. Right now, I see the stars twinkling in the night sky. Don't you miss that?" I pause, feeling silly, and listen to the halls to ensure that no one is listening to my speech. Once I'm sure the coast is clear, I start up again. "Please, don't give up. You're halfway in between. Still not dead but not quiet living. I wish I could be with you and let you know everything will be okay. But I will be here until the end. Until you decide. Your journey can't end, I hope, because you'd leave behind a train-wreck of messes and heartache."

I know it's wrong, stepping on the thin line, but I still kiss his cheek, in hopes that human touch will keep him striving. "Keep fighting. I'll be your nurse from now on. I'll see you bright and early until the wee hours of the evening- most days that is."

Once I kiss him one last squeeze of the hand, I stroll out of the hospital and pray he wakes up some day. He deserves a life, a second chance. I want to do more research into this Madison character because, quite frankly, she's suspicious as hell. What kind of girl doesn't visit the man she plans to marry when he's practically dead?

Then, on my way to the car, everything suddenly hits me, the reason why I'm so drawn to him: my younger brother, Charlie. He was so bright, so talented, so promising, but it was stolen from him by some girl-some stupid, selfish, woman.

He was on his way home from work on a Saturday night when a belligerent driver t-bone him. She tripled the speed limit and sent his small Toyota Camry flying. When the ambulance arrived they found him stuck inside an upside down car barely breathing, and upon pulling into the hospital parking lot, he fell into a coma.

Doctors said it was hopeless, just like Kyle, but I had hope. I wouldn't just let my brother die- not if there's a chance he could wake up. However, since I was only seventeen, and not his next-of-kin, my parents made the final decision. Six months into the seemingly permanent slumber, they pulled the plug. They ended his life without so much as a word to her.

Since the day of his official death, I haven't uttered so much as a text to my parents.

I won't let the same happen to Kyle. He's too young, too much to do and see.

That night I wake up every hour to the same nightmare: Kyle lying in bed, begging me to save him but the doctors decide to end his life before I can interject.

. . .

"Where is my fiancé?" A whiny, screechy greets me as I enter the lobby of coma care. Visitors like this irritating woman aren't uncommon but the staff still become very annoyed. "I need to see him! Where. Is. He?"

When I finally find the source of the shouting, I notice she's directing her anger at a young, and new, male who's job is to answer telephones, and since he's currently on a call, she must wait for other assistance. However, by the looks of this wanna-be Paris Hilton, she doesn't seem like the accommodating type.

Luckily, I'm in a good mood since I won fifty dollar on a scratch off on my way to work, so I quickly strut to assist the unpleasant guest.

"Hi, can I help you?" I ask in my most calm voice with a smile so fake plastered across my face, I almost think it'll be stuck this way.

The thin, bleach-blonde figure instantly whips her head around to face me and scoffs. "Finally!" she announces, dragging out the last letter. "The service here is awful! I need to see my fiancé this instant!" she demands with arms crossed and forehead crinkled.

"Are you having trouble finding the room?" I begin and grab my clipboard.

"No!" she answers with her fists clenched. I notice her face begins to turn a light shade of scarlet and her lip is twitching. "I don't even know what room he's in since no one is helping me. Is everyone around here stupid?"

Using all my will power and constantly repeating, _you need this job_ , in my mind, I take a deep long, deep breath and formulate the correct answer to retort to the bottle blonde dimwit. "Ma'am, I'm only trying to help. Give me the first and last name of your fiancé."

She rolls her eyes, as if I'm supposed to know her life story and her fiancé, and then pops her gum, "Kyle Spencer."

When the two words leave her red-lipstick stained mouth, I nearly drop the damn clipboard from my hands. How didn't I realize that the most overly dressed, whiny, and obviously fake, woman in the room could be _her._ "M-Madison?" I eventually croak out.

Her face immediately shifts from the frown to a slight smile. From the looks of it, this girl loves attention from anyone, even from a nurse in dirty scrubs treating her dying fiancé. "Yes. How do you know me?" As she asks, batting her lashes, she twirls a strand of her nearly white hair.

"I'm his nurse," I answer and instantly her smile drops. "I'll lead you to the room and update you on his status." With the nod of her head, we're off.

As we walk together I begin to explain his situation and study her reactions, since I'm still highly suspicious of her. However, halfway through I notice her lack of response and find her texting. "Madison, did you catch everything?" The sight of her carelessly chatting to God knows who on the hunk of technology that practically takes over her existence is disturbing to say the least. The man who she's supposed to be in love with is on the brink of death and she's mindlessly texting or playing some stupid game.

"Yes," she groans, almost angered that I interrupted her from her precious conversation. "Are we almost there?"

Instead of spitting back some attitude, like I so desperately desire, I nod my head and quietly lead her down the dark hall. Finally, after two minutes of awkward silence, we enter his room. And the first reaction is not sadness or fear. The very first thing she does when she lays her eyes upon her comatose fiancé is scream.

"Who the fuck brought these flowers?" she sputters with her fists clenched so hard at her side that here knuckles have turned white and jaw clamped tightly.

Suddenly feelings very weak and small, I ignore her question even though I know exactly who placed the beautiful arrangement of handpicked sunflowers- me. "I-I'm not sure," I eventually mutter, lying to avoid her wrath.

"Through them out. Kyle _hates_ sunflowers."

I scoff under my breath and nearly laugh aloud at the thought of a man hating a certain flower. In fact, I'm sure Kyle has never even been given flowers his entire life. But of course I comply and insist that I'll trash them later, although I won't.

A few minutes later I inform her that I'll be stepping out to retrieve medication and 'food' bag.

Once I arrive into the room I nearly drop the two bags in my hand at the sight of Madison straddling him. She's fully clothed, but he tight dress is inched up to her hips and she seems to be panty-less. For some reason I'm in a shock that doesn't allow me to speak or move. Thus constraining me to watch the horrendous sight.

From the doorway I spot Kyle's penis, that is pretty much limp, in her hand as she tries to force it erect. She begins to shouts, "Kyle! Wake up- get up," with each phrase she punches his chest lightly, as if he's just messing with her.

Finally, the trance is over and I gain my voice back. "Madison," I snarl from the entrance. The harsh tone of my voice instantly causes her to turn around to face me and slide off Kyle. "Get off him or I'll be forced to call security. You're only damaging him."

Instead of throwing back a nasty reply, she simply fixes her cheap looking dress, slings her five-inch heels back, and applies perfume.

Once she's out of the way I fix Kyle and change the bags on his IV. As I do so, the vexatious voice of Kyle's fiancée rings in my ear like a fly that just won't leave.

Tuning out her criticism, I remember during orientation the head nurse telling everyone that some family members will complain about any and every thing.

Eventually, I complete my duties so I exit to get the two space, although I'm not comfortable with it.

After checking in with a few of the residents, I notice it's been a while since I've checked on Kyle, so I warily make my way to his room.

The image is less traumatizing than the first, but it is still cringe worthy. Madison is roughly squeezing Kyle's hand while murmuring into his ears. And although I can't make out what she's saying, I can tell that it's not sweet nothings. Something far more mean, vicious, and threat-like.

But being that I'm just the average nurse, I keep my mouth shut and only observe.

"Madison," I chirp, hoping she won't be upset that I'm interrupting. "I have to bathe him soon, so let me know when you're finished."

Instead of a verbal response, she leans over and plants her thin lips onto his and attempts to make out. The sounds alone are enough to make me gag, but being the professional I am, I only glance away and wait patiently for her to cease.

Once the tramp has left, I lug the sponge and bucket to his side and begin to peel his hospital gown off. This procedure is very foreign, since I've only worked with children who were well enough to clean themselves, so my hands are shaky and my breath is rigid.

First, I slide the sudsy, soaking sponge down his neck and eventually to his well-defined chest. Under the bright fluorescent light, he still looks flawless. The glimmer of the soap on his pecks is enough to cause a slickness to create between my legs.

However, when I make it to the area I've been dreading, heat really begins to build up in my lonely core. The mere sight of his large penis sends pangs straight down to my already soaking pussy. But since my job isn't that simple, I have to actually wash it.

Quickly as possible, I run the sponge around his cock and think of all I could when no one is watching. But immediately, I reprimand myself for such inappropriate thoughts.

The last time I had sex, which was many, many years ago, and it was not satisfying at all. In fact, nothing has been good enough lately, not my hand or the toys I've bought. I'm craving real, male dick. And I've had opportunities but something inside has told me to wait. For what, I'm not sure, but I continue to listen.

After the 'bath' is over, I change him into a fresh gown and tuck him in with a kiss on his cheek. Once I realize it's nearly my break, I lean down to speak to him once again. "You're trapped within your mind- unable to reach a hand within your cage. Surrounded by white hospital sheets that stain your dreams, lost in the depths of your mind and soul. When you're ready, I'll be here. Waiting, wanting."

His heart rate appears to rise and a smile spreads across my face. It could be because of the human kindness, or because of me in particular. But nonetheless, I'm happy.

"I'm going on break, Kyle. I'll be back in thirty minutes." I'm not sure why I inform him, since he probably doesn't comprehend most of what I say, but without informing him I feel as if I'm not doing my job correctly. Like I'm breaking the rules.

 _3:15 pm._

Dragging myself to my new car, I grip a book in hand to pass the last fifteen minutes of my break.

Truthfully, I hate my thirty minutes off because it's such a tease, but the law requires that I take a rest. However, I'm grateful for it today because Madison and Kyle have really worn me out.

I nearly lose track while nose deep into a James Patterson novel but luckily the sound of screaming gets my attention to the clock.

As I slug inside I over hear the same shouting and decide to see what's going on.

Of course, it's Madison on the phone and since I'm suspicious as hell, I creep behind the corner to listen. After a few minutes of eavesdropping, the words she slips from her mouth are shocking and terrifying. I can't believe what's she's doing, but the worse part is I have no proof and no one will believe me.

Still, I run inside to Kyle's room and ponder of what I heard. I could have misunderstood, but words like that aren't thrown around often, so it couldn't have been a joke.

Not knowing what to do, I take Kyle's soft hand and read some Walt Whitman poetry to him until my beeper buzzes vigorously in my pocket.

I'll go about this problem after my shift, but for now I want to keep my patients happy.


	2. Two

As I slug home with Madison's phone conversation on my mind, one line in particular repeats and nearly brings tears to my eyes.

 _"I can't just unplug him now! It's too soon! I know bu- okay- okay! Six months?! I can't wait that long, baby."_

Although I don't know if she was actually speaking to her other lover, but that definitely wasn't in Kyle's favor. It's obvious that by 'unplug' she meant take him off life support.

How dare she even mutter those words on the hospital grounds that her fiancé arrived at a mere two days ago?

While driving in a silent car, I try to shake the horrible words from head but it keeps reciting on a sempiternal loop in my mind- begging me to take action, but I have no clue what to do or who to tell.

Who's going to believe the young, inexperienced nurse who has no proof or even the slightest credible motive for Madison?

However, despite my logic insisting there's not much I can do aside from keeping a close eye on Kyle, my thoughts don't allow me to rest. So, instead of waisting time staring at the dark ceiling, I debate options of action.

Apparently, somewhere between almost calling the police and writing a letter of resignation, I fell asleep because the piercing chime of my alarm severs through my eardrums and causes me to jolt from my newly comfortable bed.

On my way to work I silently thank God that I picked none of the choices I planned. Instead of letting anyone know about my suspicions, that are proving to be very true, I decide to carefully snoop on Madison and gather as much evidence as possible to convict the bitch.

Being that I'm anxious to ensure Kyle's safety, I arrive to work a half an hour early to prepare myself. However, upon parking I concoct an idea that could give me substantial proof of the fictitious fiancée. So, when I sneak to the nurse's desk to retrieve Kyle's file, I scan it until I find the exact information that should be able to resolve my hunch.

While sitting in the sauna I call a car, I let the phone sit on my lap, on speaker phone, as I patiently wait for the woman, who can give me all the answers, to pick up.

Finally, after the eight ring, I hear muffled noises in the background.

"Hello, this is Zoe from Saint Michael's hospital. I'm looking for Laura Spencer."

I immediately recognize the voice of the sweet, but distant, sibling. "Ye-yes this is she. What's this about?"

Inhaling deeply, I brace myself for the awful new. "As you know, your brother Kyle Spencer was admitted here two days ago. I'm his personal nurse and feel I should let you know a few things- mainly about his fiancée. I'm not sure how well you know her but well, I overheard a shocking conversation yesterday. Um, I-"

Thoughts of how horribly this can go mixed with the heart shattering tone of Madison's voice begin to force me into choke of words.

"Zoe? You can tell me what's on your mind. Like I told you yesterday, I do not like Madison at all. I've always suspected her intentions weren't pure but I'm so far that Kyle wouldn't see how I know. Woman's intuition, right?"

The reassuring sound of Laura's voice calms me down and allows me to collect my thoughts.

"She was on the phone with someone and said how she wants to pull the plug, which I assume is referring to Kyle's life support. She also said, and I quote, I can't wait that long baby-"

"That bitch! I knew she was cheating on him. Oh God, no. Zoe do you think-" Laura's panicking on the line and I can tell she's about ready to send someone to kill Madison, but I have to get the rest out.

"She put him in the coma? Honestly, yes. I thought that from the beginning. I pleaded my case to our investigation team but they don't think there's sufficient evidence.I-I-I-"

The entire situation has me on edge, being that I could get in a lot of trouble for obtaining Kyle's file against company policy and using it for my own benefit. But I've never felt more alive than I have now- helping someone who's on the cusp of death.

"Zoe, I want to her ass in jail but more importantly I want Kyle safe. It's entirely too soon to even think of pulling the plug. Yes, I know the odds of him waking but I don't care. It's not time,"

She pauses, which gives me the thought that she's done so I begin to formulate a sentence of agreement but her next words cut me off and stop the process entirely.

"I'm going to ask you something personal, if you don't mind."

At first, I think it's going to be something crazy like, 'can you spy on Madison?' or, 'are you in love with my brother?', so I hesitate but a few seconds later I realize I'm being paranoid and that this woman is on my side so I let out a muffled yes.

"Are you married? Or in a relationship?"

The randomness shocks me and even causes my expression to change drastically. Is she trying to hit on me? Or set me up?

"N-no, I'm not."

I feel wrinkles begin to form on my forehead from the deep furrow of my eyebrows. I cannot think of one possible reason why she could be asking me this right now.

"And do you have children?"

The tone of her voice is soft, soothing almost, but still firm. The question causes a choking fit from my end since I've never been asked such a question or even thought of about having a child.

"No," I murmur into the receiver, almost embarrassed at the fact that I'm a twenty-three year old single girl who has no future for a family and no friends.

"Well, I have a proposition for you. This may sound crazy, and it sort of is, but I want you to be Kyle's personal nurse. Twenty-four seven, three-sixty-five - until he wakes up. I want you to live with him. I would obviously pay you generously and provide a home near the hospital. I trust you dearly Zoe and have actually had a friend watch you, and his other nurses, while on duty. You don't have to give me an answer now but please keep a good eye on my brother."

The offer is a bombshell, to say the least, but it's also tempting. The pay combined with new experience and a rent-free home to live in is almost enough to force the word 'yes' out of my throat, but of course my conscious kicks in.

What if he wakes up soon- then I'll be jobless. Or if the sister goes broke, or if she decides they no longer need my services. So much can happen since it's unstable.

Yet something is compelling me to accept; perhaps it's the fact that I'll finally be away from the awful medical team who act more like a high school clique than professionals.

Before I can debate further I glance at the clock on my dashboard and then the words flow from my mouth. "I'll take the job."

Even Laura is surprised by my quick acceptance and even seems concerned, which only reassures me more that she's a good person and won't screw me over.

"Are you sure? You can take a few days, Zoe."

"I'm positive," I answer with the most confidence I have in a while.

Something tells me meeting Kyle was my destiny because ever since the moment I laid eyes on him he's really changed me in way words can't describe, and yet he doesn't know I exist.

"Great! I'll have my friend speak with you about all this. I'm so glad you found me, Zoe!" Her voice is cheerful although I hear the loud whining of toddler in the background.

Her words force a wide grin to my face since I haven't heard that in years and don't think anyone has actually be sincere with those words to me.

"Goodbye Laura," I practically squeal into the phone while hopping out of my car.

* * *

"Good morning, Kyle," I chime as I walk in his room.

Placing a mason jar of handpicked purple coneflowers from my garden on the table next to his bed, I chuckle at the memory of Madison explaining how she accidentally knocked over the vase of sunflowers yesterday, and also what her reaction will be today when she spots the new floral arrangement.

It's almost pathetic to note that most of the nurses don't seem to care for their patients once they clock out. It may only be a job for the RN but it's the patients life at stake. Hence why I take my job so seriously. The long hours do take a lot out of me, but when I'm doing what I love it doesn't feel like such a drag.

So after I hook up new fluid to his IV, I walk over to the bed and lean to Kyle's ear. "Kyle, it's Zoe. I have some good news but it has to wait. I can tell you that you'll have a change of scenery." One could definitely hear the smile on my face. I'll be getting the opportunity to possibly save his life and have the dream position, all while making Kyle as comfortable as possible.

"Today it's gloomy out, but I've always loved the dreary days because I can appreciate darkness. Without the bitter the sweet isn't as sweet."

Realizing how corny that was I giggle and while doing so I wish that Kyle would wake up and laugh with me, or speak to me, or even just lay his eyes on my body- something, anything, would be nice.

"Kyle, I want to read you something that I just wrote:

 _Little moments here and there_  
 _For you, everything I will share_  
 _Just promise to keep on staying_  
 _So collapse- crumble_  
 _This is not your destruction_  
 _but your rebirth_."

Unsure of where I had the inspiration for this interesting piece I almost sob because of the confusing thoughts. Every second I spend caring for Kyle is a moment that thrusts me deeper into mixed, and unsettling, feelings for the man.

It seems ludicrous to have a crush on a person who I've never spoke to or even seen move. He's only lies int he same position day after day while I washing his impressive body and attempt to keep his muscles active.

So once I gather myself and wipe the tears from my face, I plant a peck on his cold cheek and begin to undress him for the daily wash.

Admittedly, the first time seeing his naked body was uncomfortable, today is better because it's not my first time and I've realized it's normal to stare and even be a bit turned on by the sight... right?

As I run the soaking sponge down his bare, glistening chest, a knock on the door disturbs the smooth path of cleansing. However, before I can answer the entrance swings open causing me to jolt with fear that Madison will be begin to shout.

"Sorry to startle you ma'am but I'm a friend of Laura Spencer, Kyle's sister. You're Zoe, correct?"

A short, heavyset man walks towards me with a huge smile across his plump face. He appears to be in his mid-forties and has a slight receding hairline, but overall he looks kind and cheerful, which is reassuring since the last acquaintance of Kyle had been the total opposite.

"Yes I am. It's so nice to meet you!" I exclaim as I wipe my palm on a towel and then reach to shake his hand but am pulls into a tight hug.

"It's lovely to finally formally meet you! My name is Gabriel. I've been watching you care for Kyle for days and am more than astonished by your tender love. You are a marvelous woman! I've already told the hospital about how wonderful you are!"

The way he speaks indicates he's most likely homosexual, that and the fact that he has a pride flag attached to his keys.

However, his kind words spark something inside me and suddenly I feel myself suppressing tears that are edging over my eyes. I've never heard such sweet words.

"Thank you so much, Gabriel!" I squeal and try to hold back a smile but the moment

"Obviously, Laura spoke to you about her offer. I want you to know she will double the pay you're getting now"

My salary hasn't been an issue although doubling it would mean financial stability for years to come. But the thought of taking advantage of a man on the cusp of death and his distant sister brings a sting to my heart

"Wha-what. No! That's too much!" I protest, hoping this isn't some morality test.

"She insists and, honestly, you deserve it sweetie!"

I nod not wanting to seem stuck up or ungrateful and listen as he continues.

"She also would like you and I to find a home near the hospital, that she'll finance- obviously. Plus she has an unlimited credit card for supplies for Kyle as well as yourself. There's a contract being made, for legal reasons, but we trust you fully."

Being so surprised by the new affection I'm receive, I nearly let a tear spill over onto my cheeks. Is this what love is like?

"Thank you so much. I'm ecstatic to help Kyle out. I know he's something special!"

This time, I'm the one to pull Gabriel into a tight embrace. I can't believe that days ago I had nothing to truly live for but now my life has turned around entirely.

"Great! I'm free all this week. When is your day off?" he asks while acknowledging the flowers I brought.

"I-I don't really have one."

I know the moment that leaves my throat that Gabriel is going to have a fit, but I don't mind. Don't have much of a social life since most of my former friends gave up on me when I was in nursing school and I despise my parents.

"Oh sweetie, I suppose tomorrow will be your first."

Unable to argue with the man who informed me of the best news I've ever received, I nod and thank him for the tenth time.

However, I do ask him to leave so I can finish with Kyle, since he's such a distraction with his constant chatter about my life.

Once I'm sure the coast is clear, I sit next to Kyle's bed and run my fingers through his yellow platinum blonde waves and inch my mouth close to his ear, and just as I'm about to tell him about the news the doors slams open. "

"You bitch!" Madison shouts with her teeth gritted and fist clenched tightly at her sides. Unfortunately, the bitch fit has only just begun because she trots over with her expensive heels and purse that costs more than one of my paychecks and screams more.

"How dare you report me! You just want Kyle's money, you cunt! You can't do this to me!"

Ignoring her hurtful words, I inhale and exhale loudly before answering her.

"Madison, you are not allowed here anymore- by orders of Kyle's sister. I didn't report anything. I suppose she did."

I actually think I'm convincing until she spots the smug smirk on my face.

"You little twat! You did this. I knew you wanted him. Well, guess what lady: he's engaged and practically dead!" she yells as I notice her face has flushed to a deep scarlet and veins are bulging to tightly I actually believe they'll explode.

"I don't want to call security-"

Apparently my threat means nothing because before I can finish the sentence she shoves me to the ground and jumps on top of Kyle.

Being a bit frazzled from the hard fall and throbbing pain in my leg, I shuffle on the ground and try to find my hospital issues cell phone.

"You think you can take my man? Well, watch! He still wants me in a coma!"

Once I press the bottom for security I stand up and focus on her.

I watch in disgust as she grips his limp dick in her small hands and attempts to get him hard.

However, even when she puts it in her dirty mouth he doesn't react. His heart rate even remain the same.

"Madison, you will only hurt him- get off." I demands but she only flips me off as she gags from deep throating him.

A few seconds later, two large men walk in and grab her by the shoulders to remove her while she kicks and screams.

I watching, smirking, from the doorway as they whisk her down the hall, sobs piercing my ears, until she's out of sight.

* * *

"This is the one!" Gabriel cheers and grabs my hand as he leads me to the kitchen.

Touring the house one last time, I hear the realtor repeat that it has three bedroom each with an en suite, a huge kitchen, spacious living room, and a nice size dinning room.

Luckily, it's move-in ready so all the furniture and appliances will be set up by the time we arrive.

As we sign the contract I feel my hand shake. Not exactly the way I pictured owning my first home.

Finally, as the last initial is written, Gabriel squeals and then insists we go to lunch, including the realtor John, who has been eyeing Gabriel the whole time.

* * *

After the wild day I decide to visit Kyle in order to check on him.

When I walk in I'm not shocked to notice no nurse watching him; after all, most of them are lazy and old, so they don't care enough.

So, I take the liberty to check his vitals and even whisper a poem to him since he obviously hasn't been tended to in a while.

"Hi Kyle, it's Zoe. I had off today but wanted to visit. I-"

The sudden jump in his heart rate causes me to squeal and grab his hand. I can't and won't let anything to happen to him- not after all we've been through.

Thankfully his nurse rushes in at the noise and scopes the situation.

"Is everything alright? He's not supposed to have..."

I turn to her and smile so she doesn't kick me out.

"Oh Zoe. It's you."

I nod and stand up to speak with her about what's going on, but I realize the machine quieted down.

"You can watch him then?" she asks but it's more like a plea.

Of course, I oblige but not before rolling my eyes.

As soon as she trots out I lean to Kyle's ear and begin what I would've said yesterday.

"Kyle, I want to tell you good news. Your time in this hospital is coming to an end. In about two weeks you'll be in a lovely colonial home that's only five minutes from here. And... I'll be living with you- as your private nurse that is."

Suddenly I feel very uncomfortable because I just realized I'll be spending every second with him and becoming so familiar with his body and likes and life style, but I most likely won't ever actually know him- understand his thoughts, have debates, or even hear his voice.

So to take my mind off the stress, I read a expert from John Keats poem Ode on a Grecian Urn to him in hopes it'll stimulate his mind.

" **Ah, happy, happy boughs!**  
 **that cannot shed your leaves,**  
 **nor ever bid the Spring aideu;**  
 **And, happy melodist, unwearied.**  
 **For ever piping songs for ever new;**  
 ** _More happy love! more happy, happy love!  
_ For ever warm and still to be enjoy'd.**  
 **For ever panting, and for ever young.** "

However, I stop when I notice a tear stain the page.

A strange feeling of love and desire take over my body. How could I be falling for a man who's on the cusp of death. I know nothing about him but it feels like I'm apart of him and he I.

"Please stay, Kyle. Please stay." I beg and allow tears to fall from my eyes onto his clean skin.

With that I kiss his cheek again and leave.

On my way home I pass the house Laura purchased for Kyle and I and allow myself to imagine what it would be like to grow old together in that home but reality pulls me back when I dodge a car accident, reminding me that we very well could age together but Kyle will always be in the coma and I'll be single.

As tears stream down my face for the hundredth time this week, I take a deep breath and crank up the radio.

I won't feel sorry for myself _**again**._


	3. Three

**A/N: From here on anything in italics, besides the author's notes, are flashbacks.**

* * *

 _"Zoe, I'm sorry. I love you and always will, b-but I'm not in love with you."_

 _I watch his perfectly plump lips form the words I hoped to never hear. His hazel, stony eyes turn glassy and wide from the painful actions that are about to happen._

 _"I don't want to stay in a relationship if I'm not feeling it. It would be torturous to you and myself. I-I'm so sorry. You deserve better. You deserve it all, Zoe. You really do," he says, practically spits. But we both know it's a lie. He doesn't give a damn about me- never truly has and never will._

 _However, I still allow a single tears escape my eyes, not for losing him- no, for wasting years on him and actually believing, hoping, he would change._

 _"Who is she?" I ask with a stern voice and stand taller. I won't let him think I'm weak._

 _"W-wha no, Zoe. There's no one." His dull eyes stare at the floor and never dare to look up._

 _"Bullshit, Charlie. I've noticed something is up. You've been secretive, coming home late, and buying things from lingerie shops that I haven't received." The tone of my voice is could kill him- if he felt emotion that is._

 _Truthfully, even though I despise him at the moment, there is still a part of me hoping no one else has his heart, or what's left of it, and he's just having cold feet with our wedding come up in three months. But of course, I was never that lucky._

 _As his gaze shifts around the room, I know the outcome. This isn't some silly joke or a question of loyalty- he's actually leaving me. The man I thought I loved, which I now realize I only tolerated, is breaking off our engagement for another woman._

 _After all the sleepless nights spent assuring him, loving him, tending to each and every of his feckless desires, he has the nerve to end our relationship mere months before our wedding date!_

 _"You don't know her- her name is Jennifer. We, uh, met last month when I went on the business trip. I-I I'm so sorry. I didn't want it to happen like this." His words are so insincere I'm sure a moron would be able to tell his true intentions. Hell, I don't think he's even putting effort in._

 _Rolling my teary eyes, I yank off the expensive, shiny ring to place in his hand and then watch as he slips it into his pocket with rivers pouring from his belying orbs._

 _"I'm sorry that the miscarriage, that I had no control over, forced you to turn to sluts for affection. I'm sorry that my physical and emotional pain was too much for you to comprehend and handle. I'm sorry that you are too foolish to see what you've lost. Goodbye Charlie. Good luck with Jennifer." I grit with sarcasm dripping from my voice and fists clenched so tightly my knuckles are white and hands are sore._

 _With the strike of my middle finger, I walk out of the once happy apartment and throw my hood up and sunglasses on, crying the entire way to a nearby motel._

* * *

As I walk through the halls I've come to know well enough to be blind and still navigate correctly, I remember all the experiences I've had- seeing these walls at 3:00am, dark and cold or staring at the shiny tiles at 10:00am while frantically running room to room and even walking through the employee lounge at 5:00pm with tired feet and a hungry stomach. This hospital has become a home, one that I've always loved and cherished, but now it is time to move on to greater opportunities.

Although I've already worked my last day, I still have to gather Kyle's belongings and transport him to our new home, so I take the opportunity to say goodbye to the lead nurse.

After lightly knocking on the door, I stand to the side with a gift basket of chocolates in hand. Normally I wouldn't care enough to bid anyone goodbye but this woman had believed in me when no other hospital would- she gave me a world of chances and I am ever grateful. And since I couldn't think of a way to express my gratitude this small token would do for now; after all, she does love chocolate.

"Oh Zoe!" she squeals and instantly pulls me into a tight hug, allowing me to take an overwhelming whiff of her Chanel No. 5 perfume.

"I'm going to miss you so much. Honest to God, you were one of my best workers. Absolutely in the top five of all time."

I can tell her words are genuine by the way she looks into my eyes and the fact that most of the employees, specifically the RNs, are relatively useless. And as I realize how great I was, I grin uncontrollably even though I feel uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Thank you, Rita. That means so much! I promise to visit."

Although I most likely will never actually come back, unless with Kyle, I am sincere; I would love to see Rita again.

However, she still nods her head, aware that I won't stop by, and accepts the gift before giving me one last hug. "Keep in touch," she mumbles while attempting to suppress tears, but fails. Doing the same, I quickly nod and wave goodbye as I leave her office for the final time.

* * *

While slowly strolling to Kyle's room to gather the last of his items, I wonder what life will be like now being a live-in nurse to a practically dead patient. But, of course, being lost in thought of how fairly simple my days will be, I bump into someone along the way.

"Sorry," I mutter, not paying the slightest attention, while looking down. Truthfully, I don't want whomever it is to see I'm crying over the idea of Kyle actually passing away.

The scoff of a woman intrigues me enough to take a quick peek, and to my surprise it's Madison.

Just as I'm about to ask what she's doing here she cuts me off with the sound of her bitter voice. "I'm leaving. I just wanted to say goodbye."

Understanding that she, in some way, has the right to do so, I nod and begin to walk away to end the talk.

"You could've confronted me about the phone call, you know?" she shouts, half way down the hall.

When I hear those words, I almost feel sympathy. In truth, she's right- I should have confronted her, to hear her side. After all, I could've heard it out of context.

So I attempt to formulate an apology but, as suspected, she cuts me off once again.

"You," she says between gritted teeth and snarling lip, "took my happiness away! It's your entire fault! You **bitch**!"

Just as I held the tiniest bit of compassion for her, she proves my instincts correct. I mean, whom could she have been talking to other than a lover? And whom else would she pull the plug on?

"You need to leave," I growl, entirely fed up with her bratty, if-I-don't-get-my-way-I'll-have-a-fit-for-hours attitude. And being in the bitchy mood, I speed-walk away down the hall instead of waiting for a retort. Security can handle this hissy fit.

Luckily, Laura informed me that she filed a restraining order against Madison, made herself power of attorney as well as legal guardian. So Madison has no legal standings to Kyle and, therefore, no rights. As far as I'm concerned, she's dead.

Upon entering the room I spot Kyle lying in bed as expected, but notice that the bed sheets that were once neatly draped over his body is now hanging off the edge and barely covering his hospital gown covered body. Of course Madison would perform one last act of defiance.

As I walk towards him, I note that even nearly dead he looks handsome, which is partly my doing since I've been bathing him daily while most nurses only do this three times a week, brushing his hair, and keeping changing his clothes as often as possible.

I could only imagine how attractive he was when he roamed the city freely.

But I can't picture it too long because a nurse walks in to assist me in the move, notifying me that the transport ambulance has arrived.

* * *

Twenty minutes later we arrive at the colonial home and, with help of Gabriel, the house is completely ready. From the marvelous paintings to the unique furniture- the entire home is decorated to a very chic classic style.

So, as I cook dinner for the guest of honor, as a form of gratitude, I pay attention to Kyle's vitals with a portable monitor but still converse with Gabriel.

"Zoe?" I hear the familiar shout and immediately spin around since he said he'd be checking on Kyle.

"I know you have a crush on Kyle," he states bluntly, as if it's written in stone.

"W-what? I don't even know him!" I argue. Honestly, I have no idea what I feel towards Kyle- the man's dead for Christ's sake! Nonetheless, I whip my body to face the stove to hide the redness that is rising to my cheeks.

"I know but I can tell! You prance around him so gently and housewife-like. You care from him so well and I see the passion in your eyes. Zoe, it's okay. Believe it or not, I know how you feel. I fell in love with my partner when he was in a coma- although, we were dating before he fell into it..."

I let him ramble about his boyfriend but only pay attention to the sauce I'm cooking and my thoughts.

How could Gabriel be so certain of my feelings when I don't even know if I'm over Charlie?

"Dinner is ready!" I exclaim, realizing the tomato mixture will burn if it stays on the stove any longer.

So during our meal together, I try to dance around the subject of Kyle but Gabriel is either clueless or being stubborn, either way I'm mortified.

But still, I have to suppress the giddiness I feel when scenes of Kyle and I pop in my head. Imagine him and I, lying in bed with pizza just soaking the very existences of one another, loving every moment that we spend together whether it be debating, kissing, discussing our views, making love, or even arguing. Any time spent collectively is time well spent.

Or, another image, the two of us having anniversary dinner on the river with the moonlight as the only illuminator. Sweet nothings being whispered back and forth of how we met, and how he fell in love the second his eyes fluttered open.

"Zoe!" Gabriel shouts, once again ripping me from a beautiful dream.

I look up, blinking rapidly, and apologize for zoning out.

"I was just saying how I have to get going. I'll be back soon though," he assures with a wide smile.

After showing my new friend out, I clean up before heading to bed. Although I haven't done much today, I'm exhausted. Not entirely physically, but more mentally from the hopeless idea that I will someday be with Kyle. It's silly really, I think I just want, need, somebody and seeing that the only good-looking man is this comatose one, what better way to fulfill my desires than by imagining him pounding into me?

The thought of his large, erect cock inside me is more than enough to force me to slide my hand down my soffe shorts, but before I can, I wonder, realistically, what would happen when, being hopeful, he awakens.

Would he be bewildered, so much so that he goes insane? Or would he be enraged by the fact that his (ex) fiancée caused him the coma and has been cheating. Perhaps Kyle would be grateful to me for ever more, or he could be self-entitled like Madison. Maybe the first thing he'll notice is his lonely hand with no ring. Could he think I'm attractive? Could he want me instead of the bottle-blonde bimbo?

All these thoughts practically dig into my skull as I enter his room.

His golden tresses lay messily around his face, some stuck to his forehead by sweat, but he still looks breath-taking. Almost like a model and this is only a photo-shoot. But alas that's only a wish.

However, upon taking closer examination, I notice a faded scar under his left eye and dark bags to support it. Leaning in even closer, I wonder how the scar came about but cringe at the thought of someone, most likely Madison, hurting him. He doesn't deserve the abuse he was dealt; after all, from what I've heard Kyle is a very pleasant guy.

After minutes of mindless words to myself, I search through my belongings in the next room to retrieve my favorite novel _Siddhartha_.

Upon re-entering Kyle's _cave_ I begin to read a few chapters aloud in hopes of Kyle understanding.

In his own way, he's embarking a similar journey, though not quite as positive.

After exhausting myself, I check Kyle's vitals and change all the tubes connected to him. And as I am more around Kyle, I begin to note how a coma patient is truly a sad sight to see because it appears as if they are dead- and they pretty much are. But, luckily, people like Laura and myself do not give up easily. We each believe that God has a divine plan for Kyle and just have to be patient. I only hope I'm apart of it.

* * *

Once everything is ready for the night I set my alarm to four-hour intervals to check on Kyle throughout the night.

I know it's wrong but I still decide to sleep in Kyle's bed- just for the night. To see how everything goes, of course.

So, as I scoot close to Kyle, I whisper in his ear.

"Hi, it's Zoe. We moved into the house today and it's stunning. I wish you could see the marvelous detail in this home. And I hope you can one day. I will be taking care of you twenty-four seven. I promise I will do all I can to keep you satisfied. I really care about you Kyle. I'm sleeping next to you for tonight so I can assess the situation." Feeling a bit flustered, I pause.

But eventually, I take a deep breath and mutter, "Kyle..."

Then I caress his cold cheek and let a tear slide down my burning face; I have to let it out.

"Your soul is so beautiful. I've only known you for a short while but I feel as if we've connected. I want you so bad. But you're already going through a heartbreak, and I don't want to risk hurting you too."

I'm not even sure where these words originated but now I know my true emotions. Even though I know he'll just lie there, I still study his face for any reactions- hoping, praying, he'll wake up and profess his desire for me.

"Please stay," I eventually muster while brushing the tears from my cheeks.

After the small ordeal, I inch back to the other side of the king sized bed and shuffle under the covers while clutching monitor and alarm close.

With the hospital and Laura on speed-dial, I won't let any harm be done to Kyle Spencer, whether it be by external or internal forces.

* * *

The piercing beeping of the first interval at 11:00pm, I ensure his vitals are fine and then drift back to momentary unconsciousness.

After the third and final time of disturbing my sleep I mentally check my list and am relieved that everything is still all right, but then I notice a wet spot on the bed by his crotch. And my initial thought is his catheter is leaking, but I could've sworn I changed in at three in the morning- but it must have overflowed.

So, I check the urine bag before grabbing another tube and notice it's not even half full.

While furrowing my brows I roll the thin blanket down and check for the cylinder object but am stopped by a shocking sight: Kyle's throbbing erection. And although I don't know much about coma patients, I'm believe it's common to release the build up, especially since it's evident that Kyle had been very active with Madison.

Kyle not only had a hard-on but he actually cummed- a lot. He'll need a new gown for sure and probably clean sheets. But the most terrifying thing is he requires a bath, and, to no surprise, I've never bathed a man with a boner.

I also never had a crush on a practically dead guy, but _never say never_ \- right?

Of course, in my years of schooling I was warned of the horrors of cleaning urine and feces but I've never once been even entertained by the idea of cleaning up semen.

But since I am being paid generously, I only shrug and slowly take on the most uncomfortable task ever given.

As I wash his toned body, I wonder what caused his sudden sexual tension. Could I be the source of his _very large_ problem?

No, that's silly, the man doesn't even know I exist! He probably hasn't even registered a word I've spoken to him let alone know enough about me to become turned out by my voice.

So, as I push the profane thoughts, of Kyle dominating me, out of my head, I dress the bed and prepare to get ready for the day.

But before I work on myself I decide to pamper Kyle by styling his hair with gel. And once I finish I realize, for the _n_ th time, how handsome he truly is. I would be lucky to even get a second of his time. If our lips ever connected I think I'd explode or fall into a coma of my own.

In order to take my mind from the ideas that haunt me, I make breakfast since I haven't been eating properly between juggling the hospital and Kyle.

As I stir oatmeal and decide what fruit to top it with, the monitoring device begins beeping wildly. Instantly, I drop the drop the spoon and sprint to his bedroom.

On the short way there my heart beats so rapidly I'm sure it's fallen from my chest but nothing stops my legs. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't cease moving.

Could Kyle be waking up or dying?

* * *

 _Waking at 2:34am by a horrible sensation in my lower abdomen that I earlier dismissed at stomach cramps, nothing strange. However, at two in the morning I can't push the pain away any longer. The feeling is becoming more intense and spread to my entire body._

 _So, I sit up in attempts to use the bathroom but fall back down immediately, unable to move due to my sore back and jell-o-like legs._

 _I roll over to Charlie and nudge him until he wakes up, which takes abnormally long._

 _"What time is it?" he mutters while rubbing his eyes and sitting up._

 _"I can't move," I hiss, trying to keep my cool but his slow response is really riling my nerves. "I need to go to the bathroom now! Something's wrong," I plead, attempting to be nicer and not yell, but the pain shooting up my back is so extreme I have to grip the in order to muffle a scream._

 _Luckily, the idiot nods and picks me up swiftly while practically sprinting to our en suite. After placing me on the cold tiled ground, thinking I have to vomit, I rapidly shake my head and grip the toil et rim with so much force I actually think I could break it._

 _After demanding he place me on the toilet seat, I yank my shorts down and pray everything is all right. But when I notice the worry in his eyes quickly turn to disgust, I become nervous._

 _"What? I eventually scream._

 _"Y-you're" he stutters in a whisper while point to my middle, "bleeding."_

 _My eyes immediately widen and hand travels to my mouth to prevent a hysteric sob. With a shaky hand, I slowly guide my fingers from my chest to vagina. The anticipation nearly kills me but I continue the pace because I'm frightened that Charlie is right._

 _So when I feel the dampness soak my hand, I pull it to my face for closer examination. And when I focus my eyes, I collapse to the ground, sobbing, pulling my hair, and yelling._

 _"Why!" I shout through my tears as Charlie holds me from behind and cries into my shoulder. His cries, that he's trying to suppress, only aid to my terror. I_

 _"Let's go to the hospital. M-maybe it's nothing," he tries to coo, in attempts to comfort me._

 _However, I don't respond- just lie lifeless on the freezing floor. Sometime will bleeding on our pearly white tiles and cursing myself, Charlie drapes a coat over my bloody night outfit and slipped on moccasins._

 _Speeding the entire way, we arrive at the hospital in record time. But still I have to wait an agonizing five minutes before being rushed into the ER operating room._

 _And as I'm being probed and questioned, I hear a murmur between Charlie and a doctor. And normally, especially in the situation, I wouldn't pay any mind but the word miscarriage burned through my eardrums and into my brain where it leaves a permanent scar._

 _When Charlie walks over to me, glassy eyes and bags darker than a foggy sky, my entire world falls apart._

 _The air in my lungs is stolen and my heart beat slows down, and I don't know if it's the loss of blood but I actually feel like I'm dying, slipping from the wondrous Earth I've barely come to know. Either I'm crossing over to 'the other side' or on drugs._

 _Every movement and word is slowed down to an excruciating beat. Like when Charlie squeezes my hand, I should feel some comfort but I only sense his skin to mine in the laggard daze- all emotions are absent._

 _Maybe it's the morphine or my missing melancholy but I can barely comprehend what the MD had said because all that floods my mind is my dead baby girl, Orchid._

 _Picturing her with my light-caramel eyes and Charlie's dark curls, with a combination of our seemingly pale skins, I let more tears roll down my burning cheeks. But the scenes only become worse; in trots little Orchid wearing the hand-sewn dress, which I've already made for her first birthday, with pigtails and a wide smile. But possibly the worst is picturing her graduating high school, the top of her class of course, and running down the bleachers to hug Charlie and I as we repeat how proud we are and what a wonderful doctor she'll make._

 _And although I know those were high aspirations, now I don't care. I wouldn't mind if she was at the bottom of her class or a nurse's aide or got pregnant at a young age. I just want her to live- to breathe in my arms as I stare down at the beautiful creation I cradled in my womb for months._

 _But alas, that would never happen since she's dead. By child, the only thing I was supposed to protect with my life, died in my care._

 _And because of my body I will never know Orchid._

* * *

And that was the most traumatic day of my life- that is until this hour.

* * *

When I arrive in the room I frantically check the machine to make sure everything is okay.

But to my dismay his heart rate is up too high and his sugar level is dropping. So, being absolutely terrified, I throw the blanket off him to examine his body and notice his arm twitching.

Unsure of what to do I step back and cover my mouth. Kyle cannot die- it's far too soon.

So, I dial his doctor and pray he'll be all right.

"Please be okay, Kyle," I whisper while waiting on the MD to answer his cell and watch his leg and arm move in strange ways.


End file.
